Velociraptor fraternalis
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Tłumaczenie opowiadania Kryptarii, część 6 cyklu velociraptorowego


Streszczenie autorki:

Czy cała rodzina Holmesów jest taka… osobliwa, czy tylko dwóch synów?

Od tamtej pierwszej nocy, kiedy Sherlock stał się velociraptorołakiem, niepokojąco wiele jego doskonałych pomysłów okazało się ostatecznie fatalnymi pomysłami. Oczywiście, przeważnie działo się tak zupełnie nie z jego winy.

Pisane wspólnie z Mitayą, część 6 cyklu.

Streszczenie tłumaczki:

Bardzo swobodny przekład, kolejna odsłona Cyklu Velociraptorowego. Dedykowane Stormageddonowi Sanchez, urodzonemu w Dzień Sherlocka. Smoczątko, daj się matce czasem wyspać!

Dedykowany również matce Smoczątka, WincTheBoom, której życzymy dinozaurowej odporności.

Ze szczególnym podziękowaniem dla Toroj, która podjęła się bety i która wyczekuje kolejnych części mimo mojego ślimaczego tempa, a w wolnych chwilach podsuwa rosyjskie wulgaryzmy do całkiem innych bajek. Dzięki piękne!

.

.

**VELOCIRAPTOR FRATERNALIS**

.

_Velociraptor fraternalis_, czyli „bratni velociraptor" lub „velociraptor braterski". Nie, nie będziemy gonić Mycrofta dookoła drzewa, wcale…

.

.

.

- W głowie mi się nie mieści, że zrobiłeś sobie coś takiego! – łajał John, przyciągając bliżej lampę. Snop światła skierował na wściekle czerwone ślady po ukłuciach - poraniona stopa Sherlocka nadal niepokojąco drgała.  
- Nie zrobiłem tego rozmyślnie! – bronił się Sherlock. Spróbował się podnieść, jednak John tylko lekko szarpnął go za kostkę – i detektyw znowu stracił równowagę. – John…

- Siedź! – rozkazał ostro Watson. Gdzieś w tonie jego głosu czaił się ledwo wyczuwalny, groźny pomruk. Sherlock parsknął gniewnie na znak protestu, ale opadł z powrotem na krzesło i utkwił wzrok w suficie laboratorium.

- Jakiś okaz musiał uciec ze swojego terrarium. Rozmnożyły się na wolności, gdzieś w lesie… - oznajmił i spojrzał na ścianę, którą pokrywały szklane pojemniki, zaopatrzone w automatyczny system kontroli temperatury i wilgotności. Należały do Matki – mieściły jej cenną kolekcję jadowitych gadów i pajęczaków ze wszystkich zakątków świata.

John zajęty był wbijaniem po raz kolejny igły dookoła miejsca zranienia. Z pełnym spokojem, swoim najbardziej „lekarskim" tonem zapytał:

- Rozmnożyły się? Twoja matka trzyma tutaj po parce śmiertelnie jadowitych zwierzaków i wypuszcza je do waszego lasu… Po co? Żeby wspomóc selekcję naturalną Holmesów i dopilnować przetrwania tylko najsilniejszych osobników?

- A co byś wolał, żeby kolekcjonowała łyżeczki?! – nastroszył się Sherlock.

- Nigdy nie zrozumiem bogaczy… - mruknął John, odkładając strzykawkę.

- Ciesz się, że trzyma tutaj apteczkę.

Doktor podniósł jednorazowy skalpel, zabezpieczony sterylnym pokrowcem.

- Bardziej się cieszę, że jej tu nie ma i nie zadaje krępujących pytań.

- Nie, nie nacinaj jeszcze! Przygotowałeś coś do przechowania próbki tkanki?

- Na litość… Mam pojemnik, mam! – John najwyraźniej miał już dość. – Daję słowo, gdyby to się nie wydarzyło, kiedy wracaliśmy już do domu, dałbym głowę, że zrobiłeś to specjalnie.

Sherlock ukrył minę winowajcy i czym prędzej odwrócił oczy od ekspozycji na ścianie. Rzeczywiście, nieraz to rozważał, choćby z czystego, naukowego zainteresowania efektami małych dawek jadu – lub po prostu z nudów. Cóż – albo funkcja przywódcy stada wyposażyła Johna w umiejętność czytania w myślach, albo za dobrze znał Sherlocka.

- Mowy nie ma – stwierdził stanowczo, nawet nie podnosząc wzroku. Delikatnie potarł stopę Sherlocka rogiem opakowania po skalpelu. – Czujesz to?

- Co mam czuć? – zdziwił się fałszywie detektyw. W ogóle wolałby się obejść bez tych zastrzyków z lidokainy, ale John uparł się przy znieczuleniu, jako że nawet przemiana w velociraptora nie gwarantowała żadnej nadzwyczajnej odporności na ból. Teraz doktor przysiadł z powrotem na swoim taborecie – najwyraźniej uparcie zamierzał przeczekać wymagane dwie do pięciu lub dziesięciu minut przed rozpoczęciem chirurgicznej operacji usunięcia ciała obcego z Sherlocka Holmesa.

- Więc, dlaczego twoja matka hoduje jadowite zwierzęta, i to w dodatku parami? – zapytał, aby odwrócić uwagę pacjenta.

- Ojcu zawsze przytrafiały się jakieś ukąszenia, ugryzienia i inne takie rzeczy w trakcie wypraw po okazy. Matka zdobyła doktorat z biologii molekularnej, miałaby drugi z biochemii, ale ich procedura obrony pracy jest niedorzecznie nużąca.

Sherlock bez patrzenia wiedział, że John gapi się teraz na niego, próbując ogarnąć nowe informacje.

- A teraz pojechała gdzieś do Francji na wyścigi konne?

- Uwielbia konie. – Detektyw odwzajemnił spojrzenie przyjaciela, starając się zachować godność mimo niewygodnej pozycji: wpółleżał wyciągnięty w biurowym fotelu, z obnażoną stopą opartą na blacie laboratoryjnym. – Zaczynaj wreszcie!

W odpowiedzi John ukłuł go ostrym czubkiem plastikowego opakowania w łuk stopy, a Sherlock wzdrygnął się mimowolnie.

- Oczywiście. Więcej lidokainy – oznajmił doktor. Detektyw z ciężkim westchnieniem opadł na oparcie fotela.

.

.

.

Sherlock zawsze poruszał się szybko i zdecydowanie, wręcz gwałtownie. „Mój mały ptaszek" – mówiła Matka, kiedy był jeszcze zupełnie malutki: zawsze w biegu, przemykał się z miejsca na miejsce, gwałtownie skręcał, łapał równowagę z nieprawdopodobną zręcznością. Jeśli już przyszło mu zostać dinozaurem, velociraptor stanowił rozsądny wybór, w porównaniu do jakichś ociężałych, czworonożnych jaroszy.

Tyle, że akurat tym razem jego szybkie i zdecydowane ruchy zmieniły się w niezdarne potknięcie, kiedy zdrętwiała od lidokainy stopa odmówiła mu posłuszeństwa. John, w jednym z tych rzadkich przebłysków, w których przewyższał Sherlocka bystrością, natychmiast znalazł się tuż obok, żeby podtrzymać przyjaciela. Silnym ramieniem objął go w pasie i dodatkowo podparł barkiem.

- Mam cię – oznajmił z rozbawieniem. Wściekłe łypnięcie, jakie w odpowiedzi rzucił mu Sherlock, każdego by odstraszyło, ale nie Johna. On tylko wyszczerzył zęby, jak to miał w zwyczaju. Ręka detektywa objęła jego szerokie, mocarne ramiona. We dwóch jakoś zdołali utrzymać Sherlocka w chwiejnej równowadze na jednej nodze. Ciepło, emocje, lęk, wszystko to naraz skłębiło się, ściskając żołądek Sherlocka i wypierając lodową bryłę, która zdawała się wypełniać go aż po gardło. Mina Johna złagodniała – doktor był pełen zrozumienia nawet wtedy, gdy sam detektyw jeszcze nie pojął, co się z nim dzieje.

- Wszystko jest w porządku. – Uśmiech znikł, ale ciepło nie. Dłoń Johna odsunęła się od biodra Sherlocka, gdzie podtrzymywała go w pionie, z małym palcem opartym tuż ponad paskiem spodni.

- Zamierzam tylko pomóc ci przejść do… No, gdziekolwiek. Ten dom przypomina jakiś cholerny labirynt.

Sherlock zdusił w zarodku uczucie rozczarowania. Stanowczo powiedział sobie, że niczego przecież mu nie ubyło. John pozostał u jego boku, dalej go podtrzymywał, z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli. Dobry lekarz, troszczący się o swojego pacjenta. W tym kontekście to… dotykanie… To było dopuszczalne, tak. Niezależnie od tego, co John myślał o tym w tych… innych kontekstach.

- Wszystko jest w porządku – mruknął Sherlock z goryczą. Przypominał sobie nagle tamtą kolację u Angela, kiedy John próbował podtrzymywać kulejącą rozmowę. Cóż, przynajmniej tym razem detektyw zdołał nie popisać się żenującą głupotą i nie wspomniał o tej ich pierwszej zupełnie-nie-randce. John wzdrygnął się, dziwnie spięty – Sherlock nie był w stanie rozszyfrować jego myśli, co dodatkowo go zdenerwowało. Doktor bez słowa wyprowadził go z laboratorium i dalej wzdłuż korytarza. Detektyw wskazywał drogę do starej pracowni, przerobionej na ukryty na uboczu salonik. Członkowie rodziny rzadko z niego korzystali, ale goście niekiedy wyrażali chęć oglądania telewizji, więc kilka lat temu Mycroft kazał na nowo urządzić cały pokój.

- Sherlock… Posłuchaj. – John odezwał się w końcu, miękko i spokojnie, ale jego głos i tak rozległ się echem w pustym korytarzu. – Cokolwiek by się nie działo… To znaczy, cokolwiek myślisz… To znaczy, to wszystko… Mam na myśli nas… To nie jest… To nie musi być nic takiego, to znaczy, może zostać tak, jak jest teraz.

Sherlock odruchowo przerwał mu docinkiem:

- Nader odkrywcze spostrzeżenie, jak zawsze…

I umilkł.

Przestał mówić, przestał się poruszać, przestał oddychać. Nagle zrozumiał wszystkie te drobne kawałki układanki: to, jak John zniżał głos, jakby to on próbował przepraszać za coś Sherlocka; jak go podtrzymywał uważając, by nie dotykać go częściej, niż na to wskazywała konieczność; jak trzymał się z boku – nie dlatego, że chciał unikać przyjaciela, ale chciał dać mu przestrzeń do… Wszystkie elementy nagle złożyły się w całość, nabrały sensu. Odrębne części puzzla stworzyły zupełnie nowy obraz - taki, jakiego Sherlock nigdy się nie spodziewał. I nie chodziło w nim wcale o to, żeby Sherlock nie naciskał na Johna „nie-jestem-gejem-a-to-nie-jest-randka" Watsona.

To John próbował nie naciskać na Sherlocka.

- Sherlock? Siadaj tutaj. – Doktor podprowadził przyjaciela do fotela i popchnął go lekko na siedzenie. Jednak detektyw nie dał się odsunąć, chwycił Watsona za ramiona i spojrzał mu w oczy. Nieodległa pełnia księżyca napierała na podświadomość, Sherlock chciał ustąpić, okazać posłuszeństwo przywódcy stada, ale jego ludzka świadomość była na tyle przytomna, że oparł się instynktowi.

- John… Ja nie… To jest… To znaczy, to nie ma…

- I kto teraz ma odkrywcze spostrzeżenia? – przyciął mu John żartobliwie, jednak w tonie głosu i spojrzeniu czaiła się troska. Cóż, przynajmniej ten jeden raz Sherlock miał doskonałe wytłumaczenie dla tego, co właśnie zamierzał zrobić. Pełnia księżyca była przyczyną wielu anormalnych zachowań, zarówno u ludzi chorych psychicznie, jak i zdrowych velociraptorów. Zebrał się w sobie jak tylko potrafił, z jedną stopą nadal zdrętwiałą po znieczuleniu i zabandażowaną. Przyciągnął Johna bliżej. Watsonowi wyrwało się leciutkie, zaskoczone westchnienie, a Sherlock schylił się, żeby go uciszyć pocałunkiem.

.

Później Sherlock rozważy sprawę i uzna, że całowanie wedle wszelkich wskazań powinno przychodzić równie łatwo jak oddychanie. Bądź co bądź, ludzie zajmowali się tym od dość dawna, aczkolwiek detektyw nie posiadał szczegółowych danych na temat całowania się człowieka jaskiniowego, ani całowania w okresie powstawania pierwszych cywilizacji, ani w ogóle żadnych danych aż do Renesansu, kiedy to w istocie, zdaniem Sherlocka, powinno się rozpoczynać liczenie Czasu, ponieważ dopiero wtedy ludzie zabrali się na serio do roboty i poważnie potraktowali zagadnienia naukowe. Całowanie musiało być śmiesznie proste. Durnie, którzy pełzali przez życie nie mając nic do zaoferowania światu, jakoś sobie z tym radzili, i to codziennie.

Rzeczywistość wykazała, że z całowaniem Sherlock poradził sobie jeszcze gorzej, niż z samodzielnym upolowaniem królika.

.

Przywykł już do tego, że jego ciało nie dotrzymywało tempa temu, co chciał osiągnąć jego umysł. Transport nieustannie przytępiał jego ostry jak brzytwa intelekt, okazywał się zmęczony, przeszkadzał mu myśleć oznajmiając, że jest głodny, spragniony, albo że trzeba skorzystać z łazienki. Pamiętał, z jakim wysiłkiem przychodziło przezwyciężenie odruchów ciała, kiedy trenował sztuki walki, albo gdy dochodził do siebie po przedawkowaniu kokainy, albo kiedy nie był już w stanie dalej uciekać i w końcu pozwolił, żeby goryle Mycrofta zaciągnęli go na odwyk. Tym razem ciało zawiodło go w bardziej intymnych szczegółach: zarówno nos, jak i szczęka oraz potrzeba zaczerpnięcia oddechu uknuły spisek, żeby mu przeszkodzić, kiedy pragnął wyrazić - bez słów, ale precyzyjnie - co czuje. Nie, nie o uczucie chodziło – raczej o potrzebę, o to, że _musiał_ mieć Johna blisko przy sobie, potrzebował intymnej bliskości, dzielenia myśli, ciała, oddechu. I wtedy Watson ujął jego twarz w dłonie – te mocne palce, delikatne, ale całkowicie przejmujące kontrolę – przytrzymał Sherlocka w miejscu i odpowiedział pocałunkiem na pocałunek. W tę stronę wykonanie okazało się znacznie bardziej skuteczne, bo w odróżnieniu od Holmesa, Watson doskonale wiedział co robi. Wiedział również, kiedy przerwać na sekundę, akurat taką, żeby zdążyło się zaczerpnąć oddechu, i jak mocno naciskać, jak operować językiem. I najwyraźniej doskonale wiedział, jak rozpalić myśli Sherlocka aż do _bezmyślności_, kiedy detektyw zupełnie zaprzestał katalogowania gestów Johna i po prostu poddał się wrażeniom. Do czasu, kiedy pocałunek się zakończył, Sherlock był oszołomiony, roztrzęsiony i rozpaczliwie skupiony na regularnym oddychaniu. Ale tak naprawdę nic się nie skończyło, to tylko John przeniósł się z lekkimi, delikatnymi pocałunkami z ust Sherlocka na jego podbródek i policzek. Przyciągnął przyjaciela bliżej i objął: palce przyciśnięte do skóry u dołu pleców, druga dłoń przeczesywała jego włosy. Napięcie, wypełniające Sherlocka jak lodowa bryła, nareszcie zupełnie się rozpuściło. Poddał się uściskowi Johna, głowę oparł o jego ramię, wdychając majaczący jeszcze na skórze zapach lasu, słaby, ale i tak mocniejszy niż zapach proszku do prania na koszuli. Kiedy Watson zmienił pozycję, żeby pocałować go w szyję – dokładnie tam, gdzie poprzedniej nocy go ugryzł – mrowiące gorąco rozpełzło się po całym ciele Sherlocka, a na końcu – osiadło w podbrzuszu, rozpalając te… niższe regiony.

- A sądziłem, że jesteś poślubiony swojej pracy! – zażartował John. A raczej wyszeptał, nisko i ochryple.

- A ja sądziłem, że nie jesteś gejem – odpalił Sherlock, ale jakoś brakowało temu ikry. Zabrzmiało to dość nerwowo i powinno było stać się dla doktora wskazówką, że czas powiedzieć…

- Nie jestem.

Detektyw wzdrygnął się i spróbował odsunąć. John nie pozwolił mu na to. Przytrzymywał przyjaciela w ciasnym uścisku.

- To nie znaczy że nie jestem… ciekawy świata – oznajmił.

Przez chwilę obaj milczeli.

- Więc…? – odezwał się w końcu Sherlock. John rozluźnił uścisk tylko na tyle, żeby móc spojrzeć mu w oczy. Zamiast cokolwiek wyjaśnić, zadał pytanie:

- A ty? To znaczy, czy jesteś gejem?

Sherlock odkrył, że właściwie nie jest w stanie na to odpowiedzieć.

- Ja… Ja nie… Nie wiem? – wyznał w końcu. John nie wyśmiał go, zamiast tego podsunął:

- Ciekawy świata?

- Ciekawy ciebie! – wypalił detektyw w zdenerwowaniu. Watson uśmiechnął się na to.

- W takim razie wszystko w porządku.

Odsunął się i rozejrzał, odnajdując kierunek, w którym przedtem próbowali iść przez korytarz.

- Znajdźmy jakieś miejsce, gdzie będziesz mógł dać odpocząć tej stopie.

Otumaniony kolejnymi wydarzeniami, Sherlock tylko przytaknął i pozwolił się poprowadzić do saloniku. Z wyjątkową starannością ukrył wyjątkowo szeroki uśmiech, kiedy John zdecydował się usiąść przy nim na sofie, zamiast wybrać jeden z foteli po drugiej stronie pokoju.

.

.

.

Pomieszczenie aż rozjarzyło się pomarańczowo-białym światłem, kiedy na ekranie telewizora doszło do kolejnego wybuchu.

- I tobie się to _podoba_? – Sherlock zadał Johnowi to samo pytanie bodaj już dziesiąty raz. Co nie znaczyło, że którykolwiek z nich zwracał szczególną uwagę na film. Nie siedzieli nawet patrząc na ekran, ale raczej twarzami do siebie, blisko, rozłożeni wygodnie na sofie. Watson mruknął coś na znak potwierdzenia – nisko, warkliwie, chropawo. Dźwięk otarł się o gardło Sherlocka, po szyi rozeszły się gorące ciarki.

- Jestem żołnierzem – oznajmił John, nie odrywając warg od skóry detektywa. – Oczywiście, że to mi się podoba.

- Ty dzikusie – odparował Sherlock, zsuwając z niego koszulę, tylko odrobinę, żeby móc namacać końcami palców kształt jego prawej łopatki. John zachichotał i skubnął go w ucho. Detektyw zareagował nader… głośno, co mogłoby być pełną kompromitacją, ale doktor taktownie udał, że nic nie zaszło.

- Stwierdzanie oczywistości? To niepodobne do ciebie.

- A jeśli…

Ach. Wszelkie umiejętności wyrażania myśli uległy degradacji do niekoherentnego miału, kiedy język Johna przesunął się po uchu Sherlocka: delikatne muśnięcie, które stanowczo nie miało prawa wywoływać tylu reakcji ciała.

- Hmmmm? – Pytające spojrzenie, zduszony chichot i usta doktora Watsona już na powrót zajęte były badaniem szyi Sherlocka Holmesa. Całą minutę zajęło detektywowi przypomnienie sobie, co miał zamiar powiedzieć.

- A jeśli to wszystko zostało sprowokowane przez przemianę? Jeśli to coś na bazie… Zachowań stadnych?

John odsunął się o kilka cali i spojrzał Sherlockowi w oczy. Zaciągnęli wcześniej zasłony i zgasili lampy, światło padało tylko z ekranu telewizora, gdzie donośna kanonada wystrzałów rozlegała się w charakterze kontrastowego akompaniamentu dla wybuchów.

- Chcesz, żebyśmy przestali? – zapytał John bardzo poważnie.

- Nie!

- A może chcesz pójść i ugryźć kogoś innego? Molly, albo jakąś inną dziewczynę?

Na samą myśl o intruzie – o obcej osobie w ich stadzie – Sherlock aż zawarczał.

- Jesteś _mój_!

- No więc? – drążył dalej John.

Być może miało to być pytanie retoryczne, ale na takie właśnie pytania Sherlock zawsze uwielbiał odpowiadać.

- Przecież nie jesteś…?

- Ciekawość, pamiętasz? Tak się to właśnie nazywa. Możesz mi wierzyć, nasłuchałem się o tym od Harry. – John przewrócił wymownie oczami.

- Ale ty byłeś już velociraptorem, zanim się poznaliśmy.

- Czy ty próbujesz mi coś wyperswadować? Bo raczej nie ma na to szans. – John westchnął i zmienił pozycję. Umościł się na sofie, stopy położył na stoliczku do kawy. Przyciągnął Sherlocka do siebie – nie była to szczególnie wygodna pozycja, ale detektywowi nawet nie przyszło do głowy, żeby się odsunąć.

- Więc…

- Posłuchaj, nie każdy jest stuprocentowo gejem albo hetero, ani nawet pół na pół jednym i drugim – przerwał mu doktor. – Nie zastanawiałem się nad tym nigdy, dopóki Harry nie wyznała mi prawdy o sobie. Ale zrobiła to i zacząłem się zastanawiać. No i wiesz, potem były studia i… cóż, w życiu studenckim niejedno się przytrafia. Nie żeby jakoś dużo tego było, ale wystarczyło, żebym wiedział, że mnie to nie obrzydza. A potem znalazłem się wojsku, a potem znalazłem ciebie i twoje „nie mój rejon" i „poślubiony pracy".

- To nie było tak. Nigdy – mruknął Sherlock. Odwrócił się, żeby się oprzeć o kolana Johna, wyciągając zranioną stopę na oparcie sofy. Znieczulenie już jakiś czas temu przestało działać, ale stopa prawie nie bolała – tylko trochę uwierało pod opatrunkiem. Wyczuwał, że rana się zasklepia, ale nie należało odrywać Johna od ważniejszych spraw.

Od całowania.

John schylił się i położył mu dłoń na piersi. Palce prześliznęły się między guzikami koszuli na nagą skórę pod nimi.

- Będzie tak, jak zechcesz. Tylko to, czego będziesz chciał. Będzie dobrze – obiecał. – Nigdy nie będę na tobie wymuszał czegoś, na co nie masz ochoty. – Nagle odwrócił wzrok, jego ramiona zesztywniały w napięciu. – Nie mogę sobie darować tego, że cię przemieniłem w taki sposób.

- O, nie. Nigdy tak nie mów – przerwał mu gwałtownie Sherlock. Podniósł rękę, żeby dotknąć policzka przyjaciela. Delikatnie przeciągnął końcami palców po linii jego ust, próbując skusić je do uśmiechu. – Ja nie żałuję. I nigdy nie będę żałować.

John uśmiechnął się w końcu, patrząc na Sherlocka tak ciepło, że detektyw musiał odpowiedzieć uśmiechem.

- A nie przyszło ci do głowy, że to wszystko wynika z tego, że jesteś totalnie obłąkanym facetem?

Sherlock wyszczerzył zęby.

- Totalnie obłąkanym dinozaurem, chciałeś powiedzieć – poprawił i przysunął się bliżej, aby dać do zrozumienia, że pora skończyć gadanie i kontynuować całowanie.

- To nie polepsza sprawy – zauważył Watson, ale zrozumiał co trzeba - i o to chodziło.

.

.

.

Od owej nocy, kiedy to przeistoczył się w velociraptorołaka, dawała się zauważyć niepokojąca tendencja: niejeden znakomity pomysł Sherlocka okazywał się ostatecznie nader kiepskim pomysłem, chociaż oczywiście nie z jego winy.

Przykładowo: właśnie to. Z początku wszystko wydawało się wręcz idealne. Kanapowy regres do poziomu rozwojowego nastolatka. Nabywane w okresie dojrzewania … sprawności. Cóż, John opanował je w stopniu doprawdy mistrzowskim, Sherlock zaś pominął zupełnie cały ten etap jako bezwartościowy. Tymczasem dziś niewinne nurzanie się w burzy hormonów na wygodnej sofie miało zadatki na doskonały sposób spędzenia dnia. Sherlock nigdy nie był bardziej zadowolony z życia, niż w ramionach Johna, błogo ignorując krzyki i wybuchy dobiegające z ekranu, na którym zdążyły już się wyświetlić końcowe napisy filmu, ale po kolejnym przypadkowym klepnięciu w pilota seans rozpoczął się od początku. Watson najwyraźniej uznawał pewne ograniczenia, dotyczące zakresu działań. Jednak natychmiast poszerzył ten zakres przestrzennie, do całowania ust, twarzy i szyi Sherlocka dołączając skrawek ciała, odsłonięty poniżej przez rozpięte trzy górne guziki koszuli. W istocie, John podejmował te swoje _działania_ z takim zapałem, że zabrał się już nawet za czwarty guzik. Jego palce bawiły się tym przeklętym kawałkiem plastiku i bawiły, a detektyw gotów był już rozedrzeć materiał i zerwać z siebie ubranie, bo pragnął _więcej_!

I właśnie wtedy zapaliły się światła.

Oraz naturalnie szczęknęły zawiasy, otworzyły się drzwi i rozległ się głos, który Sherlock akurat najmniej pragnął tu usłyszeć.

- To już druga wizyta w ciągu dwóch miesięcy! – oznajmił z ironicznym zdziwieniem intruz. Nic więcej powiedzieć nie zdążył, bo myśli Sherlocka przeskoczyły z trybu „mrrr, Joooohn…" do „_NIEBEZPIECZEŃSTWO_" szybciej, niż zdążyły to zarejestrować neurony. John _należał_ _do niego_. To terytorium _należało_ _do nich_. Instynktowny impuls odstraszenia intruza całkowicie wyparł funkcje intelektualne. A raczej te resztki logicznego myślenia, które jeszcze pozostały Sherlockowi po tym, jak nader efektywne zabiegi Watsona uczyniły z jego zabójczego intelektu unurzaną w błogości watę.

Sofa została rozszarpana. Oddarte strzępy materiału poleciały na boki. Z tyłu ktoś krzyczał. Sierpowate pazury wytargały kawał skórzanego pokrycia, gdy detektyw przeskakiwał oparcie. Runął do ataku na Mycrofta, który wrzasnął i rzucił się do ucieczki, zatrzaskując drzwi tuż przed nosem Sherlocka. Pysk velociraptora uderzył w stare, dębowe drewno tak mocno, że zawiasy stęknęły w proteście. Sherlock siekał pazurami skrzydło drzwiowe, całym ciałem uderzał w nie raz za razem, a przy każdym łupnięciu pękało drewno - aż krzyki za jego plecami ustały. Zamiast tego pochwyciła go wpół para silnych ramion, a zęby – ludzkie i tępe, i bezczelne – wbiły się w jego szyję, z tyłu, u podstawy czaszki. Zadygotał i oparł się ciężko o drzwi. Przez prymitywną, zaborczą furię (_ten teren należał do nich!)_ zaczęło kiełkować rozkoszne zadowolenie (_John tu jest_!). Warczenie przeszło w niskie pomrukiwanie. W przebłysku ludzkiej świadomości pomyślał, że to musi być dźwięk, jakim velociraptory wyrażają miłość. Zjeżony pióropusz na głowie opadł stopniowo. John rozluźnił zaciśnięte zęby, puścił Sherlocka i otarł usta.

- Musisz się uspokoić. I nie próbuj się przemienić z powrotem w człowieka. Ja się wszystkim zajmę.

Dinozaur zawarczał lekko, kiedy Watson odciągnął go od drzwi, ale bez szczególnego niezadowolenia. Oburzył się i warknął dopiero wtedy, kiedy John odsunął się od niego. Protestował pomrukiwaniem nawet wtedy, kiedy doktor zaczął go głaskać po głowie, wygładzając pióra i próbując go uspokoić.

- Sherlock. To był twój brat. Tak, właśnie ten facet, którego przed chwilą próbowałeś zabić. – Watson silił się na rozsądny, wyważony ton.

Velociraptor zasyczał. Mycroftowi należało się takie larum – zasługiwał, by mu pogonić kota, a nawet na coś gorszego. Po tym, jak im przeszkodził, gdy byli tak bardzo… zajęci… Cóż, sprawiedliwość wymagała, by upuścić mu krwi. Prawda?

- Muszę iść. Trzeba go znaleźć, zanim wezwie lokalne siły policyjne, oddział uderzeniowy SIS i zespół zootechników ze strzelbą na naboje usypiające.

Posykiwanie zmieniło się w westchnienie. John miał rację, oczywiście. _Szlag_. Watson popatrzył surowo w oczy dinozaura.

- To znaczy, że masz tu zostać – oznajmił, kładąc palec na nozdrzach przyjaciela. – Zrozumiano?

Długa, wygięta szyja umożliwiła Sherlockowi odwrócić się od Johna bez przemieszczania całego ciała. Głowa z wystudiowanym dramatyzmem opadła czołem na rozdarte, skórzane siedzisko, rozległo się ciężkie westchnienie – tak mocne, że wydmuchnęło w górę trochę gąbki z wypełnienia sofy. Przy okazji ujawniły się strzępy czegoś, co jeszcze niedawno było parą niedorzecznie drogich spodni od Armaniego.

- Dobrze – pochwalił go John. Pochylony, otarł się policzkiem o pierzastą szyję w geście pocieszenia. – Za chwilę będziesz wściekle głodny, przyniosę ci coś do jedzenia. Załatwię sprawę obsługi i… Mycrofta. – Wyprostował się. – Jezu! – mruknął jeszcze do siebie i pożegnał Sherlocka ostatnim przypomnieniem:

- Siedź tu!

Obszedł sofę i wyszedł z pokoju, zanim detektyw zdążył wymyślić, w jaki sposób poprosić Johna, żeby przynajmniej nastawił mu następny film, zanim sobie pójdzie.

.

.

.

- Odłóż broń, Mycroft.

Rozkaz – niegłośny, ale wypowiedziany z cieniem groźnego pomruku przywódcy stada. Sherlock aż się poderwał ze swojego gniazda, gdzie zwinął się w kłębek na gąbce wydartej z sofy. Wypluł kawałek skórzanego pokrycia – zdaje się, że przez cały czas międlił go w zębach jak gumę do żucia.

- To coś…

Głos Johna jeszcze bardziej się zniżył i ściszył, tak, że Sherlock ledwo dosłyszał jego odpowiedź.

- Jeśli jeszcze raz tak go nazwiesz…

Watson umilkł, ale to nie Mycroft mu przerwał. Zapewne sam John musiał zamilknąć, żeby opanować gniew. W końcu odezwał się starszy Holmes.

- Twierdzisz… Nie możesz żądać, żebym uwierzył, że to… Tamto… Że to w istocie jest mój brat?!

- Mało mnie obchodzi, w co uwierzysz – odpowiedział sucho John. – Niedobrze, że w taki sposób dowiedziałeś się o tym wszystkim. Ale cóż, nie powinieneś był nas nachodzić. On ciągle jeszcze się uczy, jak sobie z tym radzić.

- A więc przyznajesz, że wprowadziłeś jakąś… na wpół dziką bestię… Do mojego domu? – rzucił z oburzeniem Mycroft.

Watson wydał z siebie warkot.

Oczywiście, głos warknięcia był ludzki. Trochę.

- JOHN! – wrzasnął Mycroft.

Pazury Sherlocka wbiły się w sofę, kiedy zza drzwi doszły go nagle odgłosy przepychanki. Wszystkie pióra stanęły dęba, kiedy velociraptor na siłę powstrzymywał się, by nie pognać na pomoc towarzyszowi stada. Patrząc zdroworozsądkowo – zdawał sobie sprawę, że John poradzi sobie z Mycroftem, z ewentualnego starcia na pewno wyjdzie bez szwanku. To było jasne już po ich pierwszym spotkaniu, po którym John wrócił spokojnie do domu, narzekając nieco na cudaczne porwanie, dokonane przez sherlockowego arcywroga. A teraz – kiedy detektyw znał już prawdę o swoim współlokatorze-współtowarzyszu stada – nie miał wątpliwości, że John poradziłby sobie nie tylko z Mycroftem, ale choćby i z dziesiątką jego pomagierów z SIS. I to najpewniej bez zmieniania się w velociraptora.

A teraz?

Przywódca stada kazał Sherlockowi zostać na miejscu. Ale jego przyjaciel – znacznie więcej, niż przyjaciel – znalazł się w tarapatach. Zdenerwowany i rozdarty, detektyw wydał z siebie groźny pomruk, który szybko przemienił się we wściekły ryk. Drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie – velociraptor poderwał głowę i rozejrzał się dookoła. Mycroft wkraczał do saloniku – tyłem. Potykając się i trzymając ręce podniesione do góry.

- John… Nie chcesz chyba…

- Zamknij się i nie próbuj mi mówić, czego chcę, a czego nie. – Watson odetchnął głęboko i wszedł do pokoju. Każde słowo podkreślał gest lufy karabinu, zabezpieczonego i przewieszonego przez ramię doktora. – Sherlock?

Powarkując, detektyw podniósł się na łapy. Ruch przykuł uwagę Mycrofta, który odwrócił się, spojrzał – i jego twarz z bladawej zmieniła się w ziemiście szarą. Źrenice rozszerzone, tętno przyspieszone, dziko bijące serce podchodzi do gardła, zaraz nastąpi gwałtowne uderzenie adrenaliny, które poprzedzi jedyną rozsądną akcję, a mianowicie – paniczną ucieczkę.

_Zdobycz_, przemknęło przez świadomość drapieżnika w Sherlocku. Bądź co bądź, naprawdę był bardzo głodny.

- Sherlock – powtórzył John.

Velociraptor odwrócił się powoli od Mycrofta i skierował pysk w stronę doktora.

- Możesz zatrzymać tu Mycrofta przez chwilę? Nie chcielibyśmy, żeby wezwał pomoc.

_Na pewno już to zrobił_, pomyślał Sherlock i warknął, nie mając żadnego sposobu, by przekazać to Johnowi. Zamiast tego zeskoczył lekko z resztek sofy i przez chwilę napawał się widokiem Mycrofta, który próbował niechlubnie odczołgać się do tyłu. Aj - jego brat, jak zawsze oburzająco bystry, kierował się prosto do narożnika, gdzie pod boazerią kryło się przejście do korytarza dla służby. Sherlock doprawdy nie miał nastroju na ganianie zdobyczy w labiryncie tych przeklętych korytarzy.

No, może i miał nastrój dokładnie na taką rozrywkę.

Problem w tym, że w rezultacie takiej pogoni pożarłby swojego brata. Dla świadomości velociraptora była to nader kusząca wizja, ale zdrowy rozsądek wiedział niestety lepiej. A poza tym, Matka nie byłaby zadowolona.

Pogoń w korytarzach dla służby kusiła, ale to, co działo się teraz – gra w berka na ciasnej przestrzeni saloniku – to też było zabawne. Tym bardziej, że można było zagonić Mycrofta w kąt między kominkiem a regałem, gdzie kuzynka Violet upchnęła górę trzeciorzędnych romansideł własnego autorstwa. Sherlock warknął więc jeszcze raz i skoczył, odgradzając brata od ukrytych drzwi. Zszokowany Mycroft głośno wciągnął powietrze. Najwyraźniej nie spodziewał się, że przechytrzy go coś, co, jak próbował sobie wmawiać, było zaledwie nieco przepoczwarzonym strusiem.

A Sherlock nadal nie miał pojęcia, jakiego koloru są jego pióra!

A Mycroft bardzo szybko znielubił jego sykliwy, velociraptorowy śmiech. I nie udało mu się powstrzymać krzyku, kiedy sierpowaty szpon przeciął jego kosztowną, szytą na miarę marynarkę, żeby się dostać do wewnętrznej kieszeni, kryjącej telefon. Zupełnie jednak nie wierzył, że ma do czynienia z czymś więcej niż dzikie zwierzę.

Aż do chwili, kiedy Sherlock złapał jego telefon i (trochę niezgrabnie) pazurami przednich łap wstukał prawidłowe hasło.

.

.

.

Mycroft nie wysłał wezwania o pomoc do lokalnej jednostki SIS. A przynajmniej Sherlock miał taką nadzieję. Nie sądził, żeby jego brat zawiadomił siły specjalne, ale może istniał jakiś sygnał alarmowy w sytuacji zagrożenia życia, uruchamiany automatycznie i obsługiwany przez jakiegoś tępaka za biurkiem daleko stąd. A chociaż z rozszyfrowaniem osobistych haseł Mycrofta Sherlock nie miałby najmniejszego problemu, to biurokratyczne protokoły bezpieczeństwa były tak niechlujne i pozbawione polotu, że próbując je obejść, zwykle miał dość już w połowie. Póki co, na wszelki wypadek pilnował, żeby jego starszy brat nie ruszył się z narożnika salonu, ale łaskawie pozwolił mu usiąść. Na podłodze.

Mycroft tego nienawidził.

Nawet jako dziecko nie znosił siadać ani bawić się na podłodze. Wolał spędzać czas jak należy przy stole albo przy pełnowymiarowym biurku. A teraz siedział i rzucał ukradkowe spojrzenia na Sherlocka, powstrzymując się od wpatrywania weń bezpośrednio. Być może sądził, że kontakt wzrokowy może sprowokować dinozaura do ataku. Sherlock posykiwał przez dłuższą chwilę, śmiejąc się z tego pomysłu. Przypomniało mu to dawne zdarzenie, kiedy to jego brat uciekał ile sił w nogach przed parą dobermanów w Ministerstwie Obrony, gdzie uczestniczyli w obchodach jakiejś uroczystości.

Mycroft naprawdę znielubił to jego posykiwanie.

Wreszcie powrócił John. Pchał przed sobą stolik do herbaty na kółkach – jego aranżacja doprowadziłaby każdą damę z towarzystwa do apopleksji. Zastawa do herbaty została przeniesiona na dolną półkę, a główny blat stolika zajęły, sądząc po zapachach, mrożone kurczaki, ćwiartki królików i cały befsztyk wołowy. Sherlockowi aż zaburczało w brzuchu. Przytrzymał w pysku telefon Mycrofta i podbiegł do Johna. Ten przyjrzał się obu braciom, unosząc brwi, ale grzecznie powstrzymał się od komentarza.

- Herbaty? – zaproponował Mycroftowi i wyciągnął rękę do Sherlocka po obśliniony telefon. Mycroft skrzywił się, wstał jednak i zdjął zniszczoną marynarkę.

- Poproszę – odparł z mimowolną kurtuazją. Marynarkę złożył elegancko, jakby zaraz rano zamierzał oddać ją do wyczyszczenia i zeszycia, a potem powiesił ją na oparciu najbliższego krzesła i usiadł z zauważalnym wysiłkiem. John przeniósł tacę z herbatą na stół, ułatwiając Sherlockowi dostęp do jedzenia. Chrupanie, chrzęst miażdżonych kości, rozrzucane dookoła kawałki lodu i chrząstek wnet zaświadczyły o nader specyficznych manierach stołowych velociraptorów. Pomiędzy jednym kęsem a drugim Sherlock słuchał, jak John nalewa herbatę – z błogą nieświadomością prawidłowych zasad etykiety przy takich czynnościach. Znając Watsona, zapewne wziął kubki z szafek dla służby, zamiast małych filiżanek, których woleli używać członkowie rodziny, mimo że były raczej niepraktyczne. To musiało naprawdę rozsierdzić Mycrofta. A ponieważ dobre wychowanie zabraniało mu się skarżyć, musiał być jeszcze bardziej wściekły.

- Częstuj się, Mycroft. Możemy chyba zaczynać?

Sherlock obejrzał się znad mięsa. John rozsiadł się na drugim krześle i velociraptor aż zasyczał ze śmiechu, bo w ręce doktora, oczywiście, tkwił zwykły kubek do herbaty. Uśmiech Mycrofta zdradzał ledwo cień odrazy, ale Sherlock znał go na tyle dobrze, żeby rozpoznać takie sygnały. Jego brat odezwał się spokojnie:

- Sądzę, że wiem stanowczo za mało o tej… sytuacji. Gdybyś był tak miły, żeby wprowadzić mnie w szczegóły…

Dinozaur przełknął w całości kurczaka i odwrócił się, żeby móc patrzeć na Watsona. Miał coraz większą ochotę pospieszyć się z jedzeniem i przedstawić bratu bezpośrednio wszystkie niezbędne szczegóły, zmieniając na jego oczach postać. Jednak przedtem powinni zapewne razem z Johnem podjąć jakieś środki ostrożności, jeśli nie chcieli później oberwać w ciemnościach strzałką ze strzelby na duże zwierzęta. Później, uśpionych i bezradnych, przetransportowano by ich do placówki doświadczalnej SIS, gdzie Sherlocka próbowano by „uleczyć", zaś Johna poddano by „badaniom".

Grrrr.

Zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że Mycroft i John gapią się na niego – być może dlatego, że podświadomie zaczął warczeć, a pióra na głowie znowu były groźnie zjeżone. Watson odstawił kubek i pospieszył do przyjaciela. Przemawiał do niego łagodnie, gładził po piórach, aż oparł dłoń na jego karku, tam, gdzie przedtem go ugryzł.

- Sherlock. Przyrzekam, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Słowo.

Sherlock postanowił właśnie, że jeśli nie będzie innego wyjścia, nie wypuści stąd Mycrofta żywego. Ale tymczasem pokiwał łbem i przytulił pysk do żeber Johna. Doktor uśmiechnął się do niego.

- Kończ jedzenie, wtedy będziesz mógł się przemienić – oznajmił. – Przyniosłem kubek i dla ciebie, ale raczej nie napijesz się herbaty, póki nie masz przeciwstawnych kciuków.

Sherlock zasyczał głośno, pióra aż mu się zmierzwiły ze śmiechu. Pora kończyć posiłek.

.

.

.

Przed nastaniem Johna Watsona, Mycroft był jedynym świadkiem wzlotów i upadków Sherlocka Holmesa. Przychodził na festiwale naukowe i rozdania nagród. Towarzyszył Matce, gdy musiała stawić się w gabinecie kolejnego z co najmniej ośmiu dyrektorów szkół, skarżących się na młodszego Holmesa. Że nieustannie coś podpala. Że próbuje wszystko rozpuszczać w kwasach. Wliczając ten przypadek, kiedy roztwór był zasadowy, a nie kwasowy – a ten idiota-dyrektor nawet nie zdołał ogarnąć różnicy swoim ptasim móżdżkiem. I była jeszcze ta sprawa, kiedy Sherlock zablokował przewody grzewcze, zapychając je świeżymi kośćmi z laboratorium biologicznego. Bardzo się napracował, żeby odtworzyć pustynne warunki obsychania tkanek, zajmując się dochodzeniem w sprawie śmierci jakiegoś wspinacza w Arizonie. Mycroft wykupywał go z więzienia cztery razy. Zaciągnął go na odwyk, a potem zaciągnął go tam z powrotem, kiedy Sherlockowi udało się uciec z ośrodka rehabilitacyjnego. Siedział przed jego zamkniętymi drzwiami, słuchając przekleństw i gróźb, które jego brat miotał po odstawieniu kokainy, podczas najgorszych ataków głodu narkotykowego na drugim leczeniu odwykowym. Po tym wszystkim nie wstrząsnął nim zanadto widok Sherlocka, zmieniającego się z velociraptora z powrotem w człowieka. Zareagował jedynie taktownym odwróceniem wzroku i podsunięciem bratu swojej marynarki, aby ten mógł zachować pozory skromności.

John zapomniał przynieść mu spodnie.

Sherlock przyjął marynarkę i okrył nią biodra, związując rękawy w pasie. John nalał mu herbaty – bez mleka, cztery kostki cukru – i detektyw usiadł na oparciu sofy jak najbliżej doktora.

- Jak tam twoja noga? – Watson pochylił się nad nim. Zanim Sherlock zdążył odpowiedzieć, doktor przytrzymał go za kostkę, uniósł stopę i dokładnie przyjrzał się miejscu zranienia. Pozostały tylko drobne, w pełni zagojone zadrapania.

- Czy coś się stało? – zapytał Mycroft.

- Nie – odparł Sherlock kłamliwie. Brat nie zamierzał go naciskać, a John oczywiście wiedział wszystko, nikt więc nie drążył tej kwestii. Siedzieli w milczeniu – skupili się na herbacie, pozwalając uświęconej angielskiej tradycji pomóc im przebrnąć przez te nader niezręczne momenty. Po chwili John dotknął ręką kolana Sherlocka i spojrzał na niego pytająco. Detektyw uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi i nakrył jego dłoń swoją.

Mycroft zakrztusił się herbatą.

- Weź się w garść – ofuknął go Sherlock. – Po tym wszystkim, co zobaczyłeś, akurat TO cię gorszy?!

Starszy z Holmesów miał jeszcze na tyle wrażliwości, że zarumienił się i odwrócił wzrok.

- Prawdę mówiąc, miałem raczej podejrzenia, że przyjechałeś do posiadłości odzyskać jakiś ukryty zapas… Sam wiesz czego… Który umknął mojej uwadze – przyznał sztywno.

- Rzeczywistość okazała się przyjemniejsza, czy wprost przeciwnie? – zagadnął delikatnie John. Bynajmniej nie próbował odsunąć dłoni.

- Nigdy nie ośmieliłbym się dokonywać oceny sytuacji, zanim poznam wszystkie dane. – Mycroft rzucił Watsonowi ten swój fałszywy uśmieszek i spojrzał wyczekująco na brata.

- Nieznany czynnik przenoszony drogą biologiczną. Jak przypuszczam, wywołuje zmiany w DNA i w błonach komórkowych, przemiany prowokowane są efektem pływów, a więc według cyklu księżyca – powiedział Sherlock. – Zmieniony metabolizm, zwiększone zapotrzebowanie energetyczne organizmu. O, może chciałbyś, żebym cię ugryzł? To by rozwiązało wszystkie twoje problemy z dietą.

- Sherlock! – napomniał go John. Wziął głęboki oddech i odwrócił się do Mycrofta. – Zostałem przemieniony w Afganistanie. To była banda rebeliantów. Zabici…

- W takim razie to poważne zagrożenie i trzeba je zgłosić! – przerwał mu Mycroft.

- Zabiłem ich – odparł ostro Watson. – Nigdy nie natrafiłem na żaden ślad istnienia innych. Jest prawie pewne że ja i Sherlock jesteśmy jedynymi przedstawicielami naszego… gatunku.

- I nigdy się nie zgodzimy, żebyś nas oddał swoim badaczom – wtrącił Sherlock. Domyślał się, jakie plany kształtują się w głowie Mycrofta.

- A tobie nie wolno go gryźć! – przestrzegł John, posyłając przyjacielowi karcące spojrzenie.

- Ależ… Z pewnością zgodzisz się, że to wymaga przynajmniej ekspertyzy medycznej, którą – nie mam zamiaru cię obrazić, John – doktor Watson niekoniecznie jest w stanie nam zapewnić. _Specjaliści_…

- Masz na myśli paleontologów? – przerwał mu Sherlock.

-_ Specjaliści_ powinni zbadać to zjawisko. Mogą występować jakieś długoterminowe skutki uboczne. A to, hmmm… wzmożone nasilenie agresji… Można je spróbować zneutralizować farmakologicznie…

Detektyw aż zawarczał, ściskając mocniej swój kubek.

- Żadnych środków farmakologicznych! – uciął.

Mycroft spojrzał na niego pobłażliwie.

- Tym razem nie chodzi o twoje… humory. To ogromnie obciążająca psychicznie sytuacja, potężny stres, a ty z trudem jesteś w stanie poradzić sobie sam ze sobą w najbardziej sprzyjających okolicznościach…!

Sherlock nabrał tchu, szykując się do repliki, ale odezwał się Watson.

- Mycroft, czy ty w ogóle wiesz cokolwiek o wilkołakach?

- Doprawdy, John, czy musimy tu omawiać… odniesienia popkulturowe?

- Jesteśmy pieprzonymi velociraptorołakami! – warknął na niego John. Sherlock nie był pewien, co bardziej wstrząsnęło jego bratem – wulgaryzm, czy ton głosu doktora. – Jeżeli naprawdę chcesz z nami pogrywać, proszę bardzo, wezwij swoich specjalistów, zobaczymy, ile zdołają zdziałać. Ale przysięgam ci, choćbym miał zdechnąć, to dopadnę cię jeszcze przed śmiercią i przemienię w to samo, czym jestem. Zrozumiano?

Mycroft zacisnął wargi. Nie zdołał się zmusić do uśmiechu i poddał się po kilku próbach, osiągając tylko kwaśny grymas.

- Martwię się tylko o zdrowie Sherlocka. I o twoje, oczywiście.

- Martw się raczej o własne zdrowie – odparł cicho Watson. Sherlock uśmiechnął się do niego z dumą i oparł wygodnie o sofę.

- Chciałbyś wiedzieć coś jeszcze? – zagadnął brata.

Mycroft nie odpowiedział. Detektyw patrzył, jak jego brat rozważa te wszystkie rzeczy, których rzeczywiście chciałby się dowiedzieć, konfrontując je w myślach ze znacznie uboższym zakresem informacji, których John i Sherlock chcieliby ewentualnie mu udzielić. Starszy Holmes ostawił kubek i zdołał wreszcie ukryć minę pełną niesmaku.

- Sądzę że na razie to wszystko. Nie, nie musisz wstawać – dodał na użytek Sherlocka. Jego brat nawet się nie ruszył z sofy.

- Jeżeli planujesz jakieś kryzysy międzynarodowe na pełnię księżyca, lepiej przesuń je na inne dni – poradził.

- I dołóż jakieś pięć dni przed i po pełni – uzupełnił John.

Przesadzał – Sherlock zorientował się, zaledwie spojrzawszy na jego wyraz twarzy. Mycroft jednak był chyba nadal zbyt roztrzęsiony, żeby to zauważyć.

- Wezmę to pod uwagę – zapewnił. Skinął im głową i wyszedł, starając się iść na tyle powoli, żeby nie wyglądało to na ucieczkę, przynajmniej w jego własnych oczach. Kiedy w korytarzu ucichło echo jego kroków, John odetchnął głęboko i padł na siedzenie sofy.

- O, Boże. Naprawdę myślałem już, że skończymy w klatkach w jakimś laboratorium.

- Nie zdołaliby nas zatrzymać. – Sherlock uśmiechnął się do niego. – Dziękuję ci.

- Za co? Że nie pozwoliłem ci przemienić twojego brata w dinozaura? – zaśmiał się John. Detektyw, nagle skrępowany, wzruszył ramionami i uciekł z sofy nalać sobie herbaty. W czajniku było jeszcze dość płynu na jakieś pół kubka.

- Wiesz za co – odezwał się wreszcie. – Za to, że nie stanąłeś po jego stronie.

- Nie ma _strony Mycrofta_ – odparł stanowczo John. – To, co nas łączy, to tylko i wyłącznie nasza sprawa i nikogo nie powinno to obchodzić.

Sherlock spojrzał na niego. Dostrzegł w jego oczach żelazną determinację.

- Masz rację. A skoro już tak świetnie sobie z tym wszystkim poradziłeś, to ty wyjaśnisz Matce, co się stało z jej sofą.

- Przywódca stada – przypomniał mu chytrze John. – Mogę zlecić to zadanie tobie.

- A ja mogę przemienić _ją _w velociraptora. Założę się, że przejęłaby władzę w stadzie. Z pewnością udaje jej się pokonać wszystko inne, co staje jej na drodze.

.

.

.

koniec


End file.
